memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2
(IDW series) | number = 6 | miniseries = Operation: Annihilate | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Oliver Crawford and Steven W. Carabatsos | artist = Joe Corroney | layouts = | penciller = | inker = | finishes = | colorist = John Rauch | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant= Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = February 2012 | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = | ISBN = | date = 2258 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = | altcover = 220px|Photo cover. }} "Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2" was the sixth issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. Synopsis ; captain's log, supplemental : The is in orbit over the planet Deneva, where a Federation colony is the latest victim of a dangerous threat sweeping this sector. An unknown alien life-form has taken root in the colony, and we believe it may be responsible for the mass insanity that has afflicted the population. Mr. is now infected as well. Dr. is attending to him, but the prognosis is unclear. Our away team was fortunate to escape the surface of the planet thanks in no small part to an unexpected meeting with the last person I expected to see: my older brother . Captain is still angry that his brother left when he could not stand their uncle. Now, he has to deal with Spock needing medical attention. To make matters worse, there is a force field on Deneva that is wreaking havoc on the Enterprise impulse drive, not to mention all those people on Deneva. Unfortunately, George's wife, , and his youngest son, , are among them. Just then, McCoy contacts Kirk about Spock. Spock experiences some pain before calming down and trying to regain self-control. He recovers and informs Kirk that the blastoneuron that attached itself to him was trying to influence him to take control of the ship with help from pain. Just then, Kirk receives an emergency call from Yeoman in Transporter Room 2. Kirk's brother has beamed down to the planet but not before tranquilizing Ensign . Kirk beams down to Deneva. Spock and McCoy notice that the blastoneuron resembles one giant brain cell. They realize that it is connected to a hive mind which is still trying to control Spock. Kirk rescues his brother's family while Spock uses a bright light to get the blastoneuron out of his head at the temporary cost of his sight. Kirk's brother's wife and son are saved from certain death while Chief Engineer deploys a satellite system around Deneva to get rid of the blastoneurons. McCoy notes that Vulcans have an inner eyelid, the result of evolution on a planet close to its parent star, 40 Eridani A. is worried about Spock after what happened on Taurus II, and now on Deneva. Spock does not fully understand her concerns. ; Captain's log, supplemental : The plan worked. City by city, Deneva is being freed from contamination. The Enterprise will soon be en route to the nearest starbase to deliver samples of the invading lifeforms for further study. I've done my best to expect the unexpected here on the galaxy's edge. The unbelievable and the unimaginable. But I never thought I'd travel all this way to find my family again. As Kirk says good-bye to his brother's family, the Enterprise is en route to Starbase 10 near the Romulan Neutral Zone. References Characters : • • • • • • • • George Samuel Kirk, Sr. • Winona Kirk • • • Tiberius Kirk Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Locations Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise : briefing room • sickbay • transporter room two • Quarters Planets and planetoids :Deneva Makus III Stars and systems :Deneva Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan • blastoneuron neural parasite States and organizations :Starfleet Technology and weapons :communicator • transporter • hypospray • holo Ranks and titles :captain • executive officer • Chief engineer • Doctor • yeoman Other references :Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • star • star system • starbase • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline) • technology • time • title • ultraviolet • uncle • uniform • universe • wavelength Appendices Background Related stories * : This issue depicted part of the events of the Kelvin timeline version of "Operation -- Annihilate!". * : Uhura refers to the events of the Makus III mission. * }}: Spock and Uhura refer to the events at . * : This continues the events of the previous issue. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 6.jpg|Regular Cover file:iDW TOS 6a sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant file:iDW TOS 6 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = Operation: Annihilate, Part 1 | after = Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1 }} External link * category:tOS comics